This invention relates to a display fixture anchor system. More particularly, this invention relates to a display fixture anchor system for improved support and anchoring of various display fixtures to various predetermined free-standing store-shelving systems, such as store gondolas, typically found in convenience stores, grocery stores, and other retail establishments (for example, store gondolas having a base section and vertical upright slotted standards as manufactured by Lazier®, Streeter®, etc.).
Display fixtures of various types or designs are used to enhance product display either as free-standing displays or non-free-standing displays that must be proximate other fixtures (as a secondary display fixture). The display fixture industry lacks an inexpensive, easily installed, and handy display fixture anchor system for securely anchoring a wide variety of types of display fixtures when such display fixtures are connected to various predetermined store gondolas. Such secured anchoring is preferred in order to prevent tipping of the secondary display fixture (which may injure customers) or theft of the display fixture and the products displayed thereon.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, simple-to-install, effective display fixture anchor, which prevents inadvertent overturning or unauthorized removal of secondary display fixtures when attached to a store gondola. Further, a need exists for such a display fixture anchoring system utilizing predetermined free-standing store-shelving systems, such as store gondolas, as the primary support to which the display fixture is anchored. Further, a need exists for such a display fixture anchoring system that can connect two or more display fixtures together for mutual support.